


Black Lace

by Auddieliz09



Series: The Racy Adventures of JJ Parker [3]
Category: All American (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blatant disregard for expensive cars, Blow Jobs in a Car, Dancing, M/M, Pining, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auddieliz09/pseuds/Auddieliz09
Summary: JJ opens his underwear drawer for a more appropriate pair to wear with the tight pants and his eyes fixate on the black lace at the back of the drawer. He grins. If Asher is gonna bail on him, JJ will just have to make sure he regrets it.
Relationships: Asher Adams/JJ Parker
Series: The Racy Adventures of JJ Parker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639966
Comments: 17
Kudos: 23





	Black Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> For Tara.   
> Because she did the thing and I promised.  
> Love you!

JJ leans against the locker beside Asher's as he watches the shorter boy trade out books for his last classes of the day. "So, it's Friday night. A bunch of us are going to the Firehouse tonight. You coming?" The Firehouse is a club on Venice Beach with bouncers and bartenders that will conveniently forget to ask for an ID for the right price. JJ doesn't mind taking a short trip for a good time.

He really hopes Asher goes. He wouldn't mind taking him home afterward and having a repeat of last weekend where Asher had blown him in the pool. His parents are still gone on their anniversary trip and his sister is spending most of her free time at her boyfriend's house. Having the place to himself with only Asher around again sounds fucking great.

All of JJ's fantasies pop like bubbles as Asher shakes his head and says, "Nah, man. We've got the scrimmage coming up next week and I'm trying to get as many workouts in as I can." 

"Oh, come on, Ash! That's  _ next _ Friday. You'd really rather sweat in the gym then at the club with me? I'm hurt in my tender places." JJ pouts, rubbing his chest over his heart. 

Asher shakes his head again with a smirk. "C'mon, you know scouts are going to be there and I  _ need _ a scholarship. Besides, you also know I can't dance."

"You can't dance _well._ Anybody can dance. And the floor is always too packed for fancy moves anyway. But whatever, be boring. Text me if you change your mind."

Asher laughs and slams his locker shut. "I probably won't, but I'm sure you'll find plenty of people to dance with."

"Well, duh." JJ gestures down at his body, making Asher laugh again. JJ wants to kiss him. JJ always wants to kiss him lately. 

The bell rings, scattering those dangerous thoughts. Asher brushes past him with a "See you at practice" before striding down the hallway. JJ sighs and heads to the library for his study hour.

*

Coach let the team go early after they'd run the newest plays perfectly three times in a row. JJ felt giddy as he showered and made his way home. Now, he's standing in his closet trying to pick the perfect outfit. 

His fingers itch to grab at one of the familiar flashy shirts that he usually wears out. He loves loud colors and shirts that catch people's attention. But the club isn't the same as the hangout and a tight floral shirt isn't going to get him the type of attention he's aiming to get.

JJ looks over to his much smaller selection of more sophisticated attire. Still kinda flashy if he's honest, but more understated. He settles on a pair of tight, black skinny jeans with strategically placed rips in them and a red button down with black pinstripes. 

He opens his underwear drawer for a more appropriate pair to wear with the tight pants and his eyes fixate on the black lace at the back of the drawer. JJ grins. If Asher is gonna bail on him, JJ will just have to make sure he regrets it.

He gets dressed, thinking of how exactly he's going to torture Asher. He buttons only the bottom three buttons of his shirt before tucking it in, leaving a large v of his golden chest exposed. He rolls up his sleeves to his elbows and slips on a comfortable pair of shoes. On his way out to his room, he grabs a pair of black suspenders.

After affixing the suspenders to his pants and over his shoulders he takes in the overall effect of his attire. "You might've outdone yourself this time, Parker." JJ grins at his reflection, twisting to see from different angles. Goddamn, he's fine.

He thinks it's about time to remind a certain green-eyed wide receiver of this fact. He grabs his phone and opens snapchat, very carefully choosing the private chat between himself and Asher. He takes a photo of himself in the mirror, smirking, sending it with the caption:  _ Just letting you know what you're missing out on. _

Then, he turns around and pulls his suspenders off his shoulders and undoes his pants. He let's them catch at the tops of his thighs and pulls his shirt up before looking back. He chuckles to himself and snaps another photo.  _ It's too bad you'd rather lift weights. I could've given you a more interesting workout. _

Still grinning, JJ silences his phone and shoves it in his pocket before fixing his clothes. Maybe it'll get Asher out of the gym, maybe it won't. But he feels delicious and he's going to enjoy his night no matter what.

*

JJ is three shots of Patrón in and on the dance floor with his hands full of curvy brunette in front of him and his ass grinding against the half-chub of the big redhead behind him, when he gets the distinct feeling of being watched. He ignores the feeling as one strong arm wraps around his middle, pulling him back against a hard chest. He leans his head forward to bury his face in the brunette's neck, her heels making her nearly as tall as him. She smells like whiskey and peaches. He could just eat her up.

As the song starts to wind down, JJ scans his surroundings for the source of the prickling between his shoulder blades. To his right, his eyes lock on Asher, sitting on a barstool with a short glass of amber liquid in his hand, staring intensely at him. JJ sends him a lazy smile and hooks one arm around the red head's neck and the other around the brunette's waist, hips swaying with theirs to the bass of the song.

When the song transitions into something slower, more sultry, JJ entertains the idea of dancing with them for the rest of it while Asher watches them but he's been waiting for Asher all night, so he lowers his arms and slips out from between them. "Thank you both for the dance."

The girl pouts a little as her boyfriend pulls her in close and wraps his huge arms around her. "You sure we can't convince you to stay?" he asks.

"Any other night I would, big guy." JJ's gaze tracks their bodies as they move together. "But I'm dying for another taste of something I've been waiting for all week."

The girl looks past him and JJ knows Asher is still staring at his back. Her eyebrow quirks. "Alright, sugar. I see you. But if it doesn't work out between you and Mr. Intense McShoulders over there, we'll be here all night."

"I'll definitely keep that in mind." JJ grabs her hand and kisses her knuckles, then sends a wink her boyfriend's way before turning around and approaching Asher.

His greedy eyes devour the sight of Asher dressed simply in a pair of dark jeans and a practically painted-on white t-shirt. Asher's gaze travels down JJ as he saunters over. He stops, leans against the bar and asks, "Did you enjoy the show?"

"It was… enlightening."

"Oh, yeah? What did you learn?"

Asher just drains his glass and sets it on the bar top. Then, he reaches up and wraps his fingers around JJ's suspenders, tugging him down. JJ happily obliges, leaning down and slotting his mouth against Asher's. He groans as Asher's right hand slides up his shoulder and grips the back of his neck as he deepens the kiss. His left hand slides down JJ's front until it reaches his waistband. Asher slips a finger between the buttons of his shirt and dips it beneath his waistband to caress the edge of JJ's panties.

Asher pulls away and slips his hand from JJ's neck to gently grip his chin. As if he doesn't already have JJ's undivided attention. The finger brushing the lace continues as Asher asks, "Were you going to leave with them? Were you going to show them your surprise?"

Part of JJ wants to be coy, to tell Asher that he didn't think they'd mind considering how he looks in them. But a larger part of him can't lie to Asher, needs him to know what JJ wants out of this night. He slowly shakes his head. "I wore them for me. But the only person I want to see them is you."

Asher's eyes darken as he peers up at JJ's earnest face. He pulls his hands away and stands up, his chest brushing against JJ's. He lifts up to kiss him once before grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the dance floor. JJ's heart pounds in his chest as he follows Asher into the crowd, away from the couple he'd been dancing with. Asher is going to dance with him. Move with him, touch him, hold him. In front of everyone and no one. They may be surrounded by a hundred other moving bodies, but when Asher grips his hips and pulls him close, it might as well be just them and the music.

JJ drapes one arm over Asher's shoulder and cradles the side of his neck with his other hand. They shift to the music, hips rocking, shoulders swaying. Asher pulls JJ even closer, wrapping one strong arm around his waist while his free hand travels up JJ's chest as their hips grind together. JJ grits his teeth even as his cock starts to swell in his too tight jeans.

Asher's hand travels to his ribs but not before he brushes his thumb over JJ's nipple. JJ grips the back of his t-shirt, shifting so that one of his thighs is between Asher's. The shorter man groans as he rocks against JJ's thigh. JJ presses his thumb under Asher's jaw to push his face up for a searing kiss that tastes like bourbon and sin.

When they separate to catch their breath, Asher reaches up to grip the back of JJ's neck and presses their foreheads together. "I've danced with you like you wanted. Can we get out of here now?"

"Fuck yeah. Let's go." JJ grabs Asher's hand and tugs him toward the exit. 

Once they're outside he asks Asher, "Did you drive?"

"No, I took a Lyft."

"Good. I parked over here." JJ leads him to his Land Rover and Asher pushes his back against it before he can even unlock the doors, reaching up to attack JJ's mouth with his own.

_ Oh, hell yeah. _ JJ's hands cup the back of Asher's head before one travels down his back to grip his shirt. He pulls the shorter man closer and they both hiss as their hard cocks press together through their jeans. Asher bites JJ's lip and rocks against him. JJ digs his fingers into Asher's back, groaning. 

When Asher does it again, JJ moves his hand down to grasp Asher's cock over his jeans, making him gasp. JJ uses the heel of his palm to rub over the thick bulge and leans down to take Asher's mouth once more. He’s not sure how long they stay there with JJ pressed up against the suv, Asher rutting against his hand.

Eventually, they’re interrupted by the sound of loud laughter and louder shrieks as a group of drunk women find their way out of the club. Startled, JJ and Asher turn to look at them and JJ pulls his hand away as discreetly as possible. 

One lady in a purple dress that hardly covers anything points at them with the hand holding her high heels, “Don’t stop on our account!”

“Get! It! Boys!” Another woman shouts, clapping with every word. The women burst out laughing once more.

“We should, uh…” JJ starts.

“Yeah.” Asher steps away and darts around the vehicle to the passenger side. 

As JJ climbs in his side, he hears the first woman holler, “Wait! What does a Chevy Uplander look like, do you know?”

JJ pokes his head up to see a silver minivan with Uber stickers on the window pull into the parking lot. “I’m pretty sure it’s the van.” He points to the new arrival.

“Thanks, boo! Enjoy your night!” The woman all cheer, one even wolf whistles, before climbing into the van.

“Alright, then,” JJ chuckles, closing the door and pressing the start button on his console. He adjusts his still-hard cock into a more comfortable position before digging his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Asher after unlocking it. "Text Gavin, Johnny, and Landon, would you? Just tell them they'll need to find a new way home."

When he grabs the gearshift, Asher lays his hand over JJ's. "Wait. How much did you drink?"

JJ's mouth quirks at Asher's concern. "Only three shots of tequila before heading into the dance floor to burn it off. I hadn't planned on drinking much since I drove. I don't even feel buzzed anymore." That's not strictly true, but his head was swimming with the taste of Asher, not alcohol. 

"Okay," Asher leans back and starts tapping on JJ's phone.

JJ puts the SUV in reverse and drapes an arm over the passenger seat, twisting to look behind as he backs out of his parking spot. When he turns back, he can't help but brush his hand over Asher's nape before lowering it to switch gears.

Once JJ hits the highway, Asher tosses his phone in the cupholder and leans over the gear shifts into JJ's space. One hand braced on the seat, the other sliding between his legs. "Fuck, Ash! What are you-"

"Hush," Asher nips his ear. "Concentrate on the road." He undoes JJ's jeans and slips his hand inside. 

JJ groans, his head hitting the headrest as he clutches the steering wheel. He fights to keep his eyes on the road as Asher runs his fingers over JJ's lace covered cock. He rocks his hips up, trying to feel as much friction as possible. "Asher," he whines. He's not sure if he's begging for more or for mercy, but Asher doesn't stop either way.

"Shh." Asher kisses his neck and pulls the panties aside to grasp his dick, rolling his thumb over the head, pressing it against his slit.

"Fuck!" The car jerks as JJ's foot spasms against the gas pedal.

Asher chuckles and readjust himself in his seat until he's fully facing JJ. "You're going to have to drive a little better than that, sweetheart."

He carefully pulls JJ's cock out of his pants, then leans down, enveloping the head in his hot mouth.  _ Oh, shit, shit, fuck!  _ JJ groans and sinks down in his seat a little to give Asher a little more room. He glances down to watch Asher's head bob in his lap and grits his teeth before looking back up, realizing he'd let the car drift halfway into the next lane.  _ Shit. _

He pulls back into his lane and thanks the heavens that traffic is nearly nonexistent this late at night. There will be more patrols, though, so he's got to keep his shit together. He let's go of the steering wheel with one hand and uses it to grip the short hairs on the back of Asher's head. "Goddamnit, Asher."

Asher just hums around his cock and swallows him down.

Annnd there goes his exit. Fuck.

He's panting then the next exit comes into view. "Ash, c'mon." He tugs at his hair. "As much as I'd love for you to continue, I need to shift."

Asher lets out a put off groan and sits up. JJ risks a glance at him and grips the gear shift tightly for support at the sight of his plump lips, glistening and red. "I'm not sure I'm going to survive the rest of this ride," JJ mutters. 

Asher grins prettily at him. 

Grumbling, JJ gets them off the exit and turns them toward his neighborhood. Five minutes and an eternity later, he's pulling into his garage. As soon as the car is shut off, Asher is leaning over him again, swallowing him whole.

"Jesus, fuck!" He bucks up and Asher chokes. "Shit! Sorry, sorry."

Asher just hums and keeps going. JJ fumbles for the lever to tilt the seat back, but as soon as he's sure Asher has enough room to work, he buries his hands in his hair. Asher hums again and JJ feels the vibrations from balls to tip. "Feels so fucking good, baby. Your mouth feels so perfect around my cock."

He groans as Asher wraps his hand around the base and pumps while he sucks on the head, swirling his tongue around the tip, dipping lightly in his slit like JJ likes. He bobs his head with his hand, twisting them in opposite directions with each stroke. JJ babbles at him about good Asher is making him feel and how pretty his mouth looks around his cock.

When his balls start to tighten and he feels the telltale tingle in his spine he tugs on Asher's hair. "Hey, wait."

Asher pulls off and looks up at him, curious. 

"It's good, baby." He leans down to kiss Asher's swollen lips. "So fucking good that I'm going to come if you keep going."

"Then what's the problem?" Asher asks, his voice rough.

"The problem is, I don't want to come until you're inside me. I love your mouth, baby. But I wanna come on your dick."

Asher smirks, somehow managing to look smug and debauched. "Your wish, my command, baby boy." He leans across JJ to open the driver's door. "Out you go."

JJ scrambles out of the car, Asher crawling across the seats to climb out behind him. Once he's out, he shuts the door behind him and backs JJ into the next vehicle over. Somewhere in JJ's mind registers that it's his mom's Bentley. 

Asher crowds in close and snaps JJ's suspenders before slipping them over his shoulders. "How attached are you to this shirt?" he asks.

"I can get another," JJ shrugs, absolutely fine with what Asher is implying.

"Good." Asher tucks his fingers in the shirt front and pulls, ripping the buttons from the holes. They hear a few click across the concrete floor. The shirt follows them.

JJ tugs at Asher's shirt and pulls it off of him when he raises his arms. As soon as it hits the floor, JJ's hands are all over Asher's chest, admiring the hard muscles of his pecs, thumbs skimming over his nipples. Asher inhales sharply, resting his own hands on JJ's belly before reaching down to tug at his jeans. JJ moves his own hands up to the sides of Asher's neck while he tucks his cock back inside his panties, straightening the lace over his hips.

"Isn't that the opposite of what we're going for?" JJ asks.

"Eventually. But I want to see you in just the panties. Will you show me?"

_ Anything. _

JJ smiles softly and bends over to unlace his boots, kicking them off, his socks follow. He stands, pushing his jeans down his thighs, pausing to let Asher admire the view as he teases himself with light caresses. Asher's brow is furrowed and his teeth are firmly planted into his abused lower lip. JJ is thriving under the attention, willing to do anything as long as Asher keeps looking at him like that.

He turns around and smirks as Asher's breath catches. His smug smile stays in place as he lowers his pants, bending at the waist to take them all the way down. 

"Fuck, JJ."

JJ glances back to see that Asher has his hands tangled in his own hair, eyes fixated in his lace covered ass. He steps out of his jeans and shifts a little to lean over the hood of the car in front of him. He sways his hips and asks, "Well? You gonna stare all night or are you gonna fuck me?"

Asher mutters something under his breath about teases trying to kill him before his hands are all over JJ's ass. He squeezes and spreads his cheeks, presses his thumb over JJ's hole through the lace. 

JJ hisses. "Asher, please."

"What do you want, baby boy?"

He can't stop the desperate honesty from spilling from his lips. "You. All day, all night. All I've wanted was you." 

"Good," Asher slides his hands under JJ's panties and starts to lower them. "Because I can't stop thinking about how good any part of you feels wrapped around my cock. I crave the taste of you on my lips. And I can't get enough of this ass." He punctuates the last statement with a hard smack that has JJ crying out while his cock immediately starts to leak once more.

Asher steadies him and helps him out of his panties. JJ watches with hooded eyes as Asher pulls his wallet out of his back pocket, placing it between his teeth before undoing his jeans and pushing them and his underwear to the floor, kicking them away. He grabs his wallet and pulls out a condom and lube packet before tossing it in the direction of his jeans. The lube goes between his teeth as he tears open the condom package and sheaths his cock in quick, practiced movements. Honestly, it shouldn't be as hot as it is, but JJ is a simple man who doesn't question what he finds sexy or not.

Asher grasps the lube packet and uses his teeth to rip one corner then pours some on his fingers and reaches for JJ. "Ready, sweetheart?"

"Yes," JJ whines desperately, arching his back in invitation.

"Fuck, JJ," Asher repeats and finally,  _ finally  _ presses his slick fingers against JJ's rim.

JJ moans at the sensation, desperate for more. He rocks his hips back to entice the fingers inside.

"Greedy boy," Asher smacks his ass with his free hand, making JJ moan again. "You love that."  _ Smack.  _ "You love it when I spank this perfect ass until it's red."  _ Smack. _

"Yes!" JJ keens. "Yes, Asher, please!"

"Please, what? What do you want from me, huh? Do you want me to spank you some more?" He delivers another smack for emphasis. "Do you want me to stretch out this tight little hole of yours so I can fuck it?"

"Yes! Yes! Please!"

"Alright, then." Asher sinks one finger in at the same time he gives JJ's ass another brutal slap.

JJ almost comes right then. He grasps the base of his cock to regain some form of control, resisting the urge to pump his fist as Asher continues to spank him while making him ready with his clever fingers. By the time Asher is pumping three fingers inside his hole and both of JJ's cheeks are stinging, JJ is sobbing into his arms, begging to be filled.

"Alright, baby boy. I've got you." Asher picks up the lube packet from where he'd stashed it on the roof of the car and covers his cock with the remaining liquid. He lays a hand between JJ's shoulder blades, pressing him further down, then lifts his right leg to rest on the hood.

JJ feels so naughty, spread out for him like this. God, he fucking loves it. Asher grips his hips and sinks inside JJ's greedy hole, bottoming out in one steady thrust. He gives JJ a moment to adjust, then pulls most of the way out before slamming back in. 

JJ cries out, fingers scrabbling at his own forearms for purchase. Asher repeats the movement once, twice and JJ comes, spilling against his stomach and the car under him. Asher grunts as JJ spasms around him, picking up the pace and riding him through his orgasm.

Right as it starts to become too much for JJ, Asher's thrusts become erratic and he grits his teeth, pushing back against him. Asher slams in once more, groaning as his cock pumps inside him.

Panting, Asher lowers himself to press his chest against JJ's back. "Fuck, sweetheart." He kisses the back of JJ's neck. "It's always so perfect with you."

JJ knows exactly what he means and twists as well as he can to kiss Asher. The angle is awkward, but worth it to get a taste of his lips. "Always perfect," he agrees, his heart stumbling in his chest at Asher's sweet smile.  _ Fuck. _

"Okay, let's-" Asher stands up straight and gingerly pulls out of JJ "-head inside and get cleaned up. Maybe the garage wasn't the best place to do this."

JJ chuckles and straightens himself up as well, glancing down at the mess he made on… his mom's… car. "Oh, fuck. She's going to kill me."

"Hmm?" Asher hums, distracted by the removal of the condom. 

"I let you fuck me against mom's Bentley. She loves this car more than my dad, possibly more than me and Jos. And now there's cum all over the hood." JJ stares horrified at the sticky, white substance splattered over the custom red paint job. His mom had gotten it in just the exact shade of her favorite lipstick. She's going to kill him.

Asher snickers and JJ turns to glare at him. He holds his hands up in surrender, then stands beside JJ to assess the damage. "I don't see any scratches. Here." He bends over to pick up JJ's ruined shirt and uses it to wipe the majority of the mess away. "See? I'll help you give it a good wash in the morning. She'll never know."

JJ sighs in relief as the leftover cum dried in easily washable streaks. "Okay. Okay, thanks." Honestly, it is a miracle that a little spunk was the majority of the damage.

He grabs the shirt from Asher to wipe off his stomach before tossing it into the trash bin to join the used condom. Then he starts to gather the rest of his clothes, bundling them in his arms and heading for the door to the house. 

"You're not going to at least put your pants back on?" Asher asks behind him.

He glances back to see Asher standing in his boxer briefs. "Nah, Joslyn's at her boyfriend's. Got the house to myself again."

"All weekend?" Ashers grin promises wicked things.

"All weekend."


End file.
